Banjo
'''Banjo '''is the host of the show Video Game All-Stars. He has been shown to enjoy messing with the contestants on multiple occasions, although it is also possible he may find enjoyment in their suffering. He puts the twelve contestants of Season 1 onto two equal teams, Team Alpha and Team Beta, and then tasks them to make pizzas for him in Pizza Pros, Pizza Schmoes, immediately starting tension with Spyro due to rejecting his pizza because of a topping he didn't like. In Key to the Million Dollars, he tells the contestants to go cliff diving for a key to open a chest, liking to leave whoever brought a key in suspense to whether or not their key was correct. Banjo shows that he does not actually care for the contestants safety, as he has sent large beasts to attack them on several occasions. Around this time, he gets an affinity towards putting twists on his challenges, as seen in The Wise Ninja Kills the 3 Idiots and A Kick in the Paintballs, where he seems to enjoy messing with two contestants in particular. He seemed to like Team Alpha more at points, sometimes making the controversial twists in their favour, much to the other team's dismay. Once in the merge, he seems to become more aggressive with the contestants, as in You Dare Question Me? he eliminates Alph for not making it to the challenge, and then hunting down the other contestants, even though that turned out to be a dream, possibly suggesting that he has some control over what the contestants dream about. He continues to be aggressive in The Wheel of Winning, continuing to hand out elimination for small reasons. Nonetheless, he congratulates King K. Rool for his victory at the end of it all. He invites eight of the contestants to join Season 2, along with seven newcomers, splitting them onto three teams this time, Team Delta, Team Gamma and Team Omega. He continues to plague the contestants with multiple twists, and implements a wild card system, where a previously eliminated contestant can return if they win a challenge. This happened on two occasions. He also seemed to have a distaste for Team Omega, as the twists negatively impacted him often. He does seem to like treating the contestants occasionally, however, as he is willing to take them to places they would like to visit sometimes. Upon reaching the merge, he only continues to turn up the brutality of the challenges, having multiple contestants in perilous situations in 4 Idiots and a Horse and See Sectoring Plants, followed by setting Kirby to attack the other contestants to win immunity in Kirby's Death Land. He proves to show favouritism to visiting his home in Cardiac Failure & Carpets, as it is noted it's the first time the contestants have been near to there in a previous episode. He continues to torment the contestants by springing a fake out elimination, making Spyro believe he was out before revealing the real results. When he is captured in Shin-Raking in the Moola!, he tells the reluctant contestants that if they don't save him, they won't get out of their current location, or any prize money because he's locked up. Despite being rescued shortly after, he seems rather ungrateful about it, as at the end of Surgically Sucking Lives Out of Suckers, he has no hesitation in punishing Spyro for placing last, placing a blood sucking device on his leg to hinder him in future challenges. Category:Male characters